


Theon Who?

by Deiwimin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Ramsay, Brainwashing, Cake, Dessert, Dub-con at best, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mentions of mutilation, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Smut, fluff...if you ignore the punishment, it's Reek we talking about, modernau, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiwimin/pseuds/Deiwimin
Summary: Saucy boi Ramsay wants some roleplay.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Theon Who?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [p_totel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_totel/gifts).



> Happy birthday Totel! (or at least stress-less birthday!)

Reek woke up to wet, warm coarseness on his face and barks. Kyra was kissing him already. And as he looked up from the lively furs, his master's boots shone like daylight in front of his weary eyes. He saw a strange glitter of water down his master’s calf, but he ignored it.

When Ramsay leashed and kissed them one by one, Reek noticed how he was wearing a new collar. It was hard, and shiny pink. It felt itchy, and Reek immediately missed his dark red necklace. He felt a subtle click on his neck and there he saw a chord connecting him and his master’s hand. He told him he was lucky today. He gets to see the pretty flowers. But unfortunately the flowers had to watch Reek.

Ramsay let the girls roam about in the field behind the garden. He only allowed Reek to crawl on the patio. Reek was new, and not as clever as his friends. Reek felt grateful for that. He wouldn’t need to suffer any stray glass or metal bottle caps. Grey Jeyne had once stepped on a wire, and he still remembered her whining for help, limping. Ramsay of course rushed her to the vet. Ramsay would never take Reek to the vet.

After an hour, or maybe five, Ramsay brought Reek in and up to his room, where Reek would sometimes stay if he earned it. There was a red throw hugging at the bed’s leg. It was made so that even someone as dim as Reek would understand it was his little spot. But Reek also noticed new additions to the room. There was a Table with a white cake, and a jar, and truffles, and Reek had a lot of feelings really fast. His first thought was games, and the second thought was an angry Ramsay. Reek had a lot of feelings he had to keep inside.

If Ramsay was to offer him a slice, even a tiny lick at the cream, Reek would refuse. He was sure he would refuse. His master’s happiness mattered more than any food. Reek was relieved he remembered this important fact.

“You remember what today is Reek? It’s a good day, isn’t it?” Ramsay stroked and rubbed Reek’s knotty hair with his fingers, then kneeled down to find Reek’s eyes in his. But it could be any day. Maybe there is no day today, and this is a fancied dream. But Reek told him it was a good day indeed. And Ramsay then said it was a special day.

“I remember a man once, he had a very forgettable name...something like Theon. Yes.” Reek tensed. That was a bad name, a name that made his master cold and angry. Ramsay dipped his fingers into the jar and Reek wondered if it was another prank, like the one with the leeches. Something dark and glistening came out; and before Reek could flinch he realised it was mud, or maybe, Reek couldn’t be sure.

Reek was surprised when he saw those fingers slide over, smearing, smudging all over Ramsay’s chest, Ramsay keeping his grin. He took off his shirt, and boxers, covering his cock and balls in runny chocolate until he felt it was enough. Reek stared awed, confused. Ramsay finally palmed a cake as if he was cupping a breast, swiping some cream and slathered it over Reek’s mouth. Reek remained calm, save his ringing head and shaking finger. Reek looked like a little leveret facing a big frightening hound. He felt the white cream on his face, unsure of what any of it meant. He just wanted to be Reek, good Reek, meek and weak...

“Today was his birthday.” Reek didn’t know why he was being told this. His eyes cautiously snuck into his master’s pupils again, trying to show Ramsay his words mattered the world to him. Ramsay stared right back; thumbing his face, getting closer, his voice cooing and secretive.

“Theon…”

“Mas- what...?”

He didn’t care for Reek’s confusion. Ramsay only smiled an indicative smile and told him tellingly to kiss him. Reek did, and he was suddenly over Ramsay, tasting the sugar, being pulled closer and growing unnaturally warm. Reek spread his legs, trying to straddle his master’s body, but Ramsay pushed him down instead, instructing him to lick everything up, telling him to claim his gift. 

Reek didn’t understand, he didn’t understand a thing, but his head told him he knew exactly what Reek was doing; pretending to be. “Mmmh, ah! Little prince loves my cock on his face, doesn’t he?” Reek couldn’t meet his eyes. He timidly tasted the chocolate through determined, short licks. Something deep inside was pulling him by the lungs, briefly touching his throat. But maybe it was from pleasure. True pleasure, because Reek could not remember the last time he drooled so much. Ramsay laughed some more at Reek’s expense, yet lacking in cruelty. He grabbed his wrist and slid his hand over his stomach. “Touch me with your tan rrrough hands~”

Reek knew what his hands were, but he supposed his master had to accentuate everything Reek should be humble for. Things that keep Reek tame, something thought darkly. Reek gently held Ramsay’s chest, licking the spots he missed, slowly spreading his legs again, the way that gains most approval.

Ramsay's lips parted, and Reek wasn't sure if he was living an illusion. “Fuck me Theon,” for a full minute Reek lost all control, Ramsay could feel a hardness against his belly. Licking his neck, Ramsay continued his syrup and honeys. “I’m your present, Theon.” He sweetly whispered; and Reek was trapped in a spell. An evil and euphoric spell. Reek only just managed to tear himself away from it.

“N-no...Theon is not-” But Ramsay’s hand was palming and rubbing at his cock, setting Theon between his thighs, cruelly lulling him. “I am Reek!” He shook. Ramsay told him to think of it as a game then. He was Theon now, an arrogant little prick who couldn’t keep his trousers tucked.

He listened to him, believed in him. Because he wanted to believe. And Theon pushed in gasping, sweet taste at his mouth. He had never felt so intoxicated, pleasure cracking him in ruptures. Ramsay bit his lip and grabbed Theon’s ass, where he couldn’t control his hips and heavy pants. He felt so wrong to take enjoyment in the view bellow him, and he almost sobbed then.

“Ohh yes...what a big pirate cock...”

‘Theon’ whined and pushed himself further in the tight moistened hole. He didn’t stop to think for anything. He couldn’t help it even with that look on Ramsay’s face, like he had sealed his fate. Ramsay grunted; stroking himself until he spilt hard, shooting up to Theon’s lip.

Theon heard himself moan when Ramsay grabbed his balls, milking him out.

It wasn’t so nice the next day on the high basement stone. _Because you’re Reek. And Reek does not need a cock._

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss a lecture for this...the world may never know.


End file.
